


Undone

by Emantsal1A



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emantsal1A/pseuds/Emantsal1A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was out there again.  She’d lost count of the nights he would climb up and watch her from the shadows of the balcony off her bedroom.  Of late it had become a game with her to fuck with him, wondering when he’d finally break down and admit that he wanted her….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Undone

By Emantsal1A

 

You don't know that I know you watch me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light  
You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone  
And I could close the curtains but this too much fun

I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed I get off, I get off

(Halestorm, Self Titled Album, 2009, Atlantic Records – I Get Off )

He was out there again. She’d lost count of the nights he would climb up and watch her from the shadows of the balcony off her bedroom. Of late it had become a game with her to fuck with him, wondering when he’d finally break down and admit that he wanted her….

It had begun with her waking in the middle of the night, convinced that someone was watching her. It hadn’t been long after their night together. It had taken her a little while to figure it out. Of course at first she hadn’t even known it was him, exactly.

She’d set up a trap, kinda. Stuffing her bed with pillows to make it look like she was asleep. Waiting in another room that looked out over the balcony, she’d hid in the shadows of the curtains, staying up most of the night. It had taken three night for the culprit to show. She’d just taken up her position when she saw someone coming over the balcony railing, and in the full moonlight she’d recognized him. In the moonlight he looked almost ethereal…

Son of a bitch… he’d run away, breaking her heart in the process, and now he was stalking her and being a peeping tom? She’d been all set to throw the window open and give him a piece of her mind when she noticed something stopped her. Maybe it was the way he just stood there by the French doors that lead into her room. Maybe it was the way he touched the glass with his unsteady fingers. Maybe it was the way he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door, a look of utter defeat causing his shoulders to shake, his whole demeanor to shrink in on himself… Or maybe it was one word… “Hawke…”

Sinking to her knees, she’d watched him watching her sleep… Well, watching what he thought was her, sleep. He stood there for hours, until the pink of dawn stained the sky before turning and moving slowly back the way he’d come.

 

Maker, what was she going to do? She loved him and now she knew he loved her. She wanted him. He wanted her. It should be simple. But then nothing in her life had ever been simple… 

He was so messed up from his life with Denarius. Fucking Tevinter Mage Asshole… She wasn’t going to force him into anything he wasn’t ready for. But maybe she could turn up the heat… And so had been born project “Make Fenris all hot and bothered, and horny as hell.” 

If he wanted to watch her sleep she’d put on a show he wouldn’t forget. Nothing too drastic at first. Just a little peep show. A little leg. Oh, the room is too warm, I need to kick the covers off… Oh, I’m not wearing any smalls… Oh, Oh, OH… 

And of course there was the occasional naughty dream. A little finger play, thighs spread wide, but always facing away from where he stood. (Didn’t want to let him have the show for free!) Moans and sighs and shuddering breaths… Oh Maker how she loved getting off know he was watching… It was definitely getting to be an addictive high.

And Maker, during the day… During the day she had to act like she didn’t know anything about his night time visits. She had to pretend that things were just like before. She had to physically restrain herself from shoving him up against the nearest wall and having her wicked way with him… She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. But now it was time to up the ante. She wanted more. She wanted him. Wanted him deep inside her… 

Just last week she’d walked out into the warm night, long after everyone in the mansion had gone to sheep. Wearing only a long, thin dressing gown of the softest silk, the color of ripe strawberries, she’d wandered around the balcony letting her fingers drift over the flowers that grew abundantly in the large pots that practically littered the space, the light from a full moon making her skin seem to glow. 

Plucking a delicate peony, the flowers snow white petals soft as the fur on a newborn kitten, she’d walked to where she knew he’d hid in the shadows, her unexpected nighttime walk causing him to hurriedly find a place to hide.

She’d purposely not looked in his direction, only stood looking out over the city, her back to him. Lifting her heavy mane of pale blonde hair from her neck, she’d run the delicate petals of the flower along the back of her neck, around to the front, and down in between her breasts. Closing her eyes she’d, lowered one strap of her gown, exposing a breast already heavy with desire, the nipple pebbled with want. She feathered the flower petals over her exposed skin, a moan escaping her parted lips…

She’d walked over to a low bench, sitting on the edge and laying back on the cool marble. Letting her legs fall open, she’d slowly pressed the fabric of her gown down between her legs with one hand, and begun caressing her breasts with the other. It had been one of her best performances, she had to admit. In the end she’d had three fingers deep in her sopping cunt, sobbing his name as she came… Just to complete the picture, she’d stood facing his mansion across the square and whispered into the night, “Maker I miss him so much… Fenris…”

Shoulders hunched, she’d walked back past the shadows he’d been standing in, watching, watching… She’d added a little sniffle or two for good measure…

Fenris stood in the shadows and watched her fuck herself with her fingers, her moans and the shudders of her body making him so hard he thought he would pass out. He couldn’t leave, he couldn’t stay… Since when had his life become such a living hell?

For weeks now he’d been watching her. After their night together, when the memories of his past had toyed with his mind and reduced him to a frightened child, he’d run… He’d run from her, he’d run from himself, he’d run from life…

But he’d found himself coming back, over and over again. He couldn’t stay away. Just to be near her. It was enough. It would have to be enough. 

He’d just wanted to watch over her as she slept, to somehow be in her life, even if she didn’t know it. Together, but separated by a chasm of despair… 

He was no one. He couldn’t even claim to be a free man. Denarius still held his leash as surely as if the magister were standing beside him right now. The more he would think of his old master and the hold he still had on him, the angrier he’d get. And then he’d pledge to himself to stop letting Denarius control his life. He was a free elf, a free man. He could be the type of man Hawke need, the type of man she wanted… 

The type of man she wanted… Bah! She was nobility, the new favorite darling of the Hightown aristocracy. Men of wealth and standing courted her. Free men with vast fortunes and impressive estates. What could he offer her?

He’d been content to watch over her, to love her from afar as she slept. Content until she began having dreams, dreams that had her caressing her body and calling out his name. More nights that he could count had seen him returning home early in the morning only to pull his cock out of his pants as soon as he entered the mansion, unable to even climb the stairs before he stroked his erection to a shuddering climax.

Sick and twisted, he returned night after night, sometimes stroking himself as he watched her writhe and moan on the bed, her long lithe legs spread wide, her fingers giving her the pleasure he wanted to provide. In his mind, he was there, between her thighs, his tongue and fingers pushing her over the edge until she screamed her release, his name on her lips. In his mind, his cock plunged and fucked her deliciously tight hole, her orgasms squeezing and milking the cum from the very depths of his balls…

He returned to the present, her whisper on the night air teasing his ears, “Maker I miss him so much… Fenris…”

Fenris frowned. Hawke slept with the French doors open tonight. The night was warm, and a gentle breeze was blowing in from the coast, but it was still dangerous. Moonlight flooded the room and…

He frowned, and then he froze. Andraste help him, she was sleeping nude. On top of the covers…

His feet moved, obeying a voice he couldn’t hear. Closer and closer he walked. Into her room, up to her bed, unable to take his eyes from her sleeping form. 

She moved, stretching in her sleep, her arms stretching upward over her head to clutch at the top of the pillow. A sigh escaped her parted lips and she slowly squeezed her thighs together before letting them fall apart. 

Fenris knew he was damned, and he didn’t care. There. His initial was there. Tattooed. There. On that beautifully shaved mound. Tattooed. His initial. “F”. Unbidden his fingers reached out and traced the letter…

He didn’t stop when she drew in a quick breath. His fingers dipped lower, feathering her slit before moving back up to trace the letter again. Her hips shifted and she moaned.

He couldn’t take it any more. Hawke was in his mind, in his heart, in his soul. To walk away from her would be like cutting out his own heart. She was as necessary to him as air. And she wanted him… 

He let his fingers dip lower again and slowly pushed between the petals of her sex, pushed into the hot heat of her body, slowly withdrawing only to push just as slowly back in. Her hips rose to meet his questing fingers and her breathing began to speed up. His name escaped her lips on a sigh…

“F”. “Fenris….” He snapped. In seconds he was as naked as she was…

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but she’d been so tired. He was never going to admit he loved her, never sate her body with his, never hold her as if she was the most important thing in the world… It wasn’t fair. A tear rolled down the side of her face into her hair…

But tonight she dreamed. Really dreamed. Maybe it was because she wanted it so much, wanted him so much, loved him so much… In her dreams he was there, touching her, loving her… She moaned and shuddered as dream Fenris made love to her…

“Hawke,” he whispered against her ear, before running the tip of his tongue around the delicate shell. “Wake up Hawke.” Stretching out beside her, he pulled her to him and kissed her lips, gently at first, becoming more forceful as he finally gave in to the desire and need that coursed through his blood.

Her heart raced, and deep inside her feminine core, her sex clenched and tightened, the need spreading through her body like wildfire. Her eyes sprang open and she gasp, only to have her lips taken again and again as he consumed her. Fenris…

He tasted every inch of her body, lips, neck, pouty nipples and breasts, sweet dew laden pussy… She was his. She belonged to him. Between her thighs he sheathed himself in her heat and proceeded to claim her as his own. This was more than fucking, more than making love. It was a total possession. Almost savage in his intensity, Fenris plowed his cock in and out of her sopping cunt, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. When that wasn’t enough, he lifted her legs over his shoulder and slammed in as deep and hard as he could, his balls slapping against her ass every time he bottomed out. It was raw, it was wild… it was beautiful… His name coming in a fierce cry from her panting lips pushed him over the edge…

Oh Maker, she didn’t think she’d ever stop cumming. This is what she’d waited for. This… delirious, frantic need. Totally unrestrained. Finally free… She gripped his shoulders, nails clawing deep and drawing blood. Every time he surged forward he brushed against something inside that caused her heart to skip a beat and her breath to catch, the muscles of her sex clamping down hard, squeezing, going into one spasm after another. How many times she screamed his name she didn’t know. All she knew was that she loved him with every fiber of her being, and that she was quite possibly going to die from cumming too much! But when he put her legs over his shoulders and began bottoming out, pounding into her with a fierceness and savagery that spoke of possession and acceptance, she exploded into one orgasm after the other, her back arching off the bed, his name echoing off the ceiling as she screamed her release…

Hawke was coming undone in his arms, her head thrown back, back arched, HIS name shouted to the heavens. Her cunt was milking his cock, squeezing, tightening… His hot seed shot deep into her as his cock spurted, his release the most intensive of his life. His hips continued to piston in and out as he spend himself in her, finally slowing, finally becoming still, still buried deep within her.

Afterwards, wrapped in each other’s arms, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the single letter tattooed on her mound, he asked, “Why?”

“Why what?” she pretended not to know what he was talking about.

“My initial. F. Why?”

“You said yourself that as a slave you were never allowed to have anything of your own.”

“I don’t own you, Hawke,” he replied, that slightly annoyed tone of voice she’d come to love sending shivers down her spine, again. 

“I know that. But none the less, I am yours. I think I fell in love with you the first time I met you. For me there has never been anyone else. In my dreams it was always you making love to me. Every since that night, I’ve dreamed of you, found myself aching for you, come awake in the night calling out your name…”

“I… have a confession to make. For weeks now I’ve been watching you at night, the need to just be near you more than I could bear.”

“What?” she asked, managing to convey both surprise, embarrassment, and a little outrage in the one word.

“I watched you, touching yourself. Watched your fingers giving you the pleasure I would not. Watched as you came crying my name...” 

“It hurt so bad. I missed you so much…”

“You’ll never have to be without me again. You’ll never have to find pleasure with your own fingers gently stroking your clit, your fingers sliding in and out of your sopping wet pussy,” his long fingers teased and played with the petals of her sex, two sliding in and out of her honeyed channel. His lips claimed hers in a languid kiss that caused her breath to hitch and her stomach to quiver in anticipation.

“You’ll never have to bring yourself to release again... Unless you like it when I watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago and posted on the kinkmeme. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
